


Closer Than You Think

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ling’s chilly and wants to get warm<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might be appalled at the things I do with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "grope".  
> Also, story takes place on the train ride from Rush Valley to Central City. I can't remember the chapter # at this second.

“I’ll be right back,” Winry said, leaving the bench seat she’d been sharing with Ed. 

“Where did she go?” 

“Gah!” Ed startled at seeing the stupid prince sitting next to him. “What are you doing?”

“Watching Winry.” His smile disappeared into a pout. “But now she’s gone.” 

“Yeah, well, she’ll be back soon, so go take your own seat.” Gesturing to the empty seat next to Al, Ed tried to direct Ling back there. 

“But this is warmer,” Ling said, snuggling up. 

Al managed to pout with his steel face. “I’m sorry, Ling.” 

“Ed can warm me up!” 

Ed slapped at Ling’s hand. “What are you doing?!” he yelped. “Stop groping me!”

“But you’re warm!” 

“Isn’t that what you have servants for? Go cuddle with one of them!” Ed shoved at Ling, but he tangled around Ed like a stupid scarf. 

“They’re riding on top of the train!” Ling reminded, rubbing his cheek on Ed’s shoulder. 

“Dammit, Al, stop giggling and help me!”

Al spread his hands. “You probably are warmer, Brother!”

“Gah!” Ed wriggled himself free of Ling, shaking his leg to get the stupid prince off of him. “Winry! Come take your seat!”

Ling let go of Ed to grab her. “Yes, sit with me and keep me warm!”

“Aw, you poor thing, are you cold?” Winry hugged him. “Ed, sit with Al. It’s okay, Ling, I’ll warm you up.” 

Ed promised himself he was going to thrash that stupid prince within an inch of his life.


End file.
